psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Diagnostic Interview Schedule
The Diagnostic Interview Schedule is a interview schedule used as the basis of a structured interview undertaken to provide the basis for a psychological assessment or psychiatric evaluation. The schedule covers more than 30 mental disorders and uses self report scored by specially trained interviewers to assign a DSM diagnosis. The schedule was used in the NIMH-ECA program. ----- See also * Psychodiagnostic interview * Psychodiagnostic typologies * Screening References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Aktan, G. B., Calkins, R. F., Ribisl, K. M., Kroliczak, A., & et al. (1997). Test-retest reliability of psychoactive substance abuse an dependence diagnoses in telephone interviews using a modified diagnostic interview schedule-substance abuse module. American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 23(2), 229-248. *Alcazar, F. d. P., Albacete Belmonte, A., Merono Mendez, A., Artiz Martinez, M., & et al. (1992). Validity of the Spanish version of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS-III): Third revision. Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines, 20(6), 257-262. *Alhberg, J., Tuck, J. R., & Allgulander, C. (1996). Pilot study of the adjunct utility of a computer-assisted Diagnostic Interview Schedule (C-DIS) in forensic psychiatric patients. Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law, 24(1), 109-116. *Anthony, J. C., & et al. (1985). Comparison of the lay Diagnostic Interview Schedule and a standardized psychiatric diagnosis: Experience in eastern Baltimore. Archives of General Psychiatry, 42(7), 667-675. *Bidaut-Russell, M., Reich, W., Cottler, L. B., Robins, L. N., & et al. (1995). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (PC-DISC v.3.0): Parents and adolescents suggest reasons for expecting discrepant answers. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 23(5), 641-659. *Blouin, A. G., Perez, E. L., & Blouin, J. H. (1988). Computerized administration of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Psychiatry Research, 23(3), 335-344. *Bravo, M., Ribera, J., Rubio-Stipec, M., Canino, G., Shrout, P., Ramirez, R., et al. (2001). Test-retest reliability of the Spanish version of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC--IV). Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 29(5), 433-444. *Bravo, M., Woodbury-Farina, M., Canino, G. J., & Rubio-Stipec, M. (1993). The Spanish translation and cultural adaptation of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC) in Puerto Rico. Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry, 17(3), 329-344. *Breslau, N. (1987). Inquiring about the bizarre: False positives in Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC) ascertainment of obsessions, compulsions, and psychotic symptoms. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 26(5), 639-644. *Breton, J.-J., Bergeron, L., Valla, J.-P., Berthiaume, C., & St-Georges, M. (1998). Diagnostic interview schedule for children (DISC-2.25) in Quebec: Reliability findings in light of the MECA study. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 37(11), 1167-1174. *Burke, J. D., Jr. (1986). Diagnostic categorization by the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS): A comparison with other methods of assessment. Mental disorders in the community: Progress and challenge., 255-285. *Canino, G. J., Bird, H. R., Shrout, P. E., Rubio-Stipec, M., & et al. (1987). The Spanish Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Reliability and concordance with clinical diagnoses in Puerto Rico. Archives of General Psychiatry, 44(8), 720-726. *Chantarujikapong, S. I., Smith, E. M., & Fox, L. W. (1997). Comparison of the Alcohol Dependence Scale and Diagnostic Interview Schedule in homeless women. Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research, 21(4), 586-595. *Compton, W. M., & Cottler, L. B. (2004). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). Comprehensive handbook of psychological assessment, Vol. 2: Personality assessment., 153-162. *Costello, E. J., Edelbrock, C. S., & Costello, A. J. (1985). Validity of the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children: A comparison between psychiatric and pediatric referrals. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 13(4), 579-595. *de Bildt, A., Sytema, S., Ketelaars, C., Kraijer, D., Mulder, E., Volkmar, F., et al. (2004). Interrelationship between Autism Diagnostic Observation Schedule-Generic (ADOS-G), Autism Diagnostic Interview-Revised (ADI-R), and the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR) Classification in Children and Adolescents with Mental Retardation. Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders, 34(2), 129-137. *Eaton, W. W., Anthony, J. C., Gallo, J., Cai, G., Tien, A., Romanoski, A., et al. (1997). Natural history of Diagnostic Interview Schedule/DSM-IV major depression: The Baltimore epidemiologic catchment area follow-up. Archives of General Psychiatry, 54(11), 993-999. *Eaton, W. W., & Keyl, P. M. (1990). Risk factors for the onset of Diagnostic Interview Schedule/DSM-III agoraphobia in a prospective, population-based study. Archives of General Psychiatry, 47(9), 819-824. *Eaton, W. W., Neufeld, K., Chen, L.-S., & Cai, G. (2000). A comparison of self-report and clinical diagnostic interviews for depression: Diagnostic Interview Schedule and Schedules for Clinical Assessment in Neuropsychiatry in the Baltimore Epidemiologic Catchment Area follow-up. Archives of General Psychiatry, 57(3), 217-222. *Edelbrock, C., Crnic, K., & Bohnert, A. (1999). Interviewing as communication: An alternative way of administering the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 27(6), 447-453. *Endicott, J., & Spitzer, R. L. (1978). A diagnostic interview: The schedule for affective disorders and schizophrenia. Archives of General Psychiatry, 35(7), 837-844. *Erdman, H. P., Klein, M. H., Greist, J. H., Bass, S. M., & et al. (1987). A comparison of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule and clinical diagnosis. American Journal of Psychiatry, 144(11), 1477-1480. *Erdman, H. P., Klein, M. H., Greist, J. H., Skare, S. S., & et al. (1992). A comparison of two computer-administered versions of the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 26(1), 85-95. *Fennig, S., & Bromet, E. J. (1992). Issues of memory in the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 180(4), 223-224. *Fisher, P. W., Shaffer, D., Piacentini, J., Lapkin, J., & et al. (1993). Sensitivity of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children, 2nd edition (DISC-2.1) for specific diagnoses of children and adolescents. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 32(3), 666-673. *Folstein, M. F., & et al. (1985). Brief report on the clinical reappraisal of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule carried out at the Johns Hopkins site of the Epidemiological Catchment Area Program of the NIMH. Psychological Medicine, 15(4), 809-814. *Friman, P. C., Handwerk, M. L., Smith, G. L., Larzelere, R. E., Lucas, C. P., & Shaffer, D. M. (2000). External validity of conduct and oppositional defiant disorders determined by the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 28(3), 277-286. *Goethe, J. W., & Ahmadi, K. S. (1991). Comparison of Diagnostic Interview Schedule to psychiatrist diagnoses of alcohol use disorder in psychiatric inpatients. American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 17(1), 61-69. *Goethe, J. W., & Fischer, E. H. (1995). Validity of the diagnostic interview schedule for detecting alcoholism in psychiatric inpatients. American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 21(4), 565-571. *Gonzalez Forteza, C. F., Caraveo Anduaga, J. J., Ramos Lira, L., & Sanchez Baez, J. J. (1988). Reliability of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS) in Mexican psychiatric patients. Salud Mental, 11(1), 48-54. *Grant, B. F., Dawson, D. A., Stinson, F. S., Chou, P. S., Kay, W., & Pickering, R. (2003). The Alcohol Use Disorder and Associated Disabilities Interview Schedule-IV (AUDADIS-IV): Reliability of alcohol consumption, tobacco use, family history of depression and psychiatric diagnostic modules in a general population sample. Drug and Alcohol Dependence, 71(1), 7-16. *Gray, K. M., Tonge, B. J., & Sweeney, D. J. (2008). Using the Autism Diagnostic Interview-Revised and the Autism Diagnostic Observation Schedule with young children with developmental delay: Evaluating diagnostic validity. Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders, 38(4), 657-667. *Greist, J. H., Klein, M. H., Erdman, H. P., Bires, J. K., & et al. (1987). Comparison of computer- and interviewer-administered versions of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Hospital & Community Psychiatry, 38(12), 1304-1311. *Griffin, M. L., Weiss, R. D., Mirin, S. M., Wilson, H., & et al. (1987). The use of the diagnostic interview schedule in drug-dependent patients. American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 13(3), 281-291. *Guarnaccia, P. J., Rubio-Stipec, M., & Canino, G. (1989). Ataques de nervios in the Puerto Rican Diagnostic Interview Schedule: The impact of cultural categories on psychiatric epidemiology. Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry, 13(3), 275-295. *Helzer, J. E. (1992). Development of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Alcoholism in North America, Europe, and Asia., 13-20. *Helzer, J. E., Canino, G. J., Yeh, E.-k., Bland, R. C., & et al. (1990). Alcoholism: North America and Asia: A comparison of population surveys with the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Archives of General Psychiatry, 47(4), 313-319. *Helzer, J. E., & et al. (1985). A comparison of clinical and Diagnostic Interview Schedule diagnoses: Physician reexamination of lay-interviewed cases in the general population. Archives of General Psychiatry, 42(7), 657-666. *Helzer, J. E., & Robins, L. N. (1988). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Its development, evolution, and use. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 23(1), 6-16. *Helzer, J. E., Spitznagel, E. L., & McEvoy, L. (1987). The predictive validity of lay Diagnostic Interview Schedule diagnoses in the general population: A comparison with physician examiners. Archives of General Psychiatry, 44(12), 1069-1077. *Hendricks, L. E., & et al. (1983). The NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule: A test of its validity in a population of Black adults. Journal of the National Medical Association, 75(7), 667-671. *Herz, L. R., Volicer, L., D'Angelo, N., & Gadish, D. (1990). Additional psychiatric illness by Diagnostic Interview Schedule in male alcoholics. Comprehensive Psychiatry, 31(1), 72-79. *Hesselbrock, V., & et al. (1982). A comparison of two interview schedules: The Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia--Lifetime and the National Institute of Mental Health Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Archives of General Psychiatry, 39(6), 674-677. *Ho, T.-p., Leung, P. W.-l., Lee, C.-c., Tang, C.-p., Hung, S.-f., Kwong, S.-l., et al. (2005). Test-retest reliability of the Chinese version of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children- Version 4 (DISC-IV). Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry, 46(10), 1135-1138. *Hodges, K., & Saunders, W. (1989). Internal consistency of a diagnostic interview for children: The Child Assessment Schedule. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 17(6), 691-701. *Hwu, H.-G., Chang, I. H., Yeh, E.-K., Chang, C.-J., & Yeh, L.-L. (1996). Major depressive disorder in Taiwan defined by the Chinese Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 184(8), 497-502. *Hwu, H.-G., & Compton, W. M. (1994). Comparison of major epidemiological surveys using the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. International Review of Psychiatry, 6(4), 309-327. *Hwu, H.-g., Yeh, E. K., & Chang, L. Y. (1986). Chinese diagnostic interview schedule: I. Agreement with psychiatrist's diagnosis. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 73(3), 225-233. *Hwu, H.-g., Yeh, E. K., & Chang, L. Y. (1989). Prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Taiwan defined by the Chinese Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 79(2), 136-147. *Hwu, H.-g., Yeh, E. K., Chang, L. Y., & Yeh, Y. L. (1986). Chinese diagnostic interview schedule: II. A validity study on estimation of lifetime prevalence. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 73(4), 348-357. *Hwu, H.-g., Yeh, E. K., Yeh, Y. L., & Chang, L. Y. (1988). Alcoholism by Chinese diagnostic interview schedule: A prevalence and validity study. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 77(1), 7-13. *Hwu, H.-g., Yeh, Y. L., Wang, J. D., & Yeh, E. K. (1990). Alcoholism among Taiwan aborigines defined by the Chinese Diagnostic Interview Schedule: A comparison with alcoholism among Chinese. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 82(5), 374-380. *Jensen, P., Roper, M., Fisher, P., Piacentini, J., & et al. (1995). Test-retest reliability of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC 2.1): Parent, child, and combined algorithms. Archives of General Psychiatry, 52(1), 61-71. *Jewell, J., Handwerk, M., Almquist, J., & Lucas, C. (2004). Comparing the validity of clinician-generated diagnosis of conduct disorder to the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology, 33(3), 536-546. *Johnson, S., Barrett, P. M., Dadds, M. R., Fox, T., & Shortt, A. (1999). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children, Adolescents, and Parents: Initial reliability and validity data. Behaviour Change, 16(3), 155-164. *Jouet, M., Gheysen, F., Hurault Deligny, B., & Ryckelynck, P. (1994). Psychiatric morbidity among chronic dialysis patients and after transplantation: Statistical study by diagnostic interview schedule (DIS). Psychologie Medicale, 26(Spec Issue 3), 277-279. *King, C. A., Katz, S. H., Ghaziuddin, N., Brand, E., Hill, E., & McGovern, L. (1997). Diagnosis and assessment of depression and suicidality using the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC-2.3). Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 25(3), 173-181. *Koenig, H. G., Goli, V., Shelp, F., Cohen, H. J., & et al. (1989). Major depression and the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Validation in medically ill hospitalized patients. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 19(2), 123-132. *Lee, E., & Chan, F. (1986). The use of Diagnostic Interview Schedule with Vietnamese refugees. Asian American Psychological Association Journal, 36-38. *Lee, S. (1994). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule and anorexia nervosa in Hong Kong. Archives of General Psychiatry, 51(3), 251-252. *Lindal, E., & Stefansson, J. G. (1993). The lifetime prevalence of anxiety disorders in Iceland as estimated by the US National Institute of Mental Health Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 88(1), 29-34. *Lippmann, S., Manshadi, M., Christie, S., & Gultekin, A. (1987). Depression in alcoholics by the NIMH-Diagnostic Interview Schedule and Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale. International Journal of the Addictions, 22(3), 273-281. *Lustman, P. J., Harper, G. W., Griffith, L. S., & Clouse, R. E. (1986). Use of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule in patients with diabetes mellitus. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 174(12), 743-746. *Malgady, R. G., Rogler, L. H., & Tryon, W. W. (1992). Issues of validity in the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 26(1), 59-67. *Mathisen, K. S., Evans, F. J., & Meyers, K. (1987). Evaluation of a computerized version of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Hospital & Community Psychiatry, 38(12), 1311-1315. *Matthey, S., Barnett, B. E. W., & Elliott, A. (1997). Vietnamese and Arabic women's responses to the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (depression) and self-report questionnaires: Cause for concern. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 31(3), 360-369. *McGrath, A. M., Handwerk, M. L., Armstrong, K. J., Lucas, C. P., & Friman, P. C. (2004). The Validity of the ADHD Section of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Behavior Modification, 28(3), 349-374. *Moolchan, E. T., Radzius, A., Epstein, D. H., Uhl, G., Gorelick, D. A., Cadet, J. L., et al. (2002). The Fagerstrom Test for Nicotine Dependence and the Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Do they diagnose the same smokers? Addictive Behaviors, 27(1), 101-113. *North, C. S., Eyrich, K. M., Pollio, D. E., Foster, D. A., Cottler, L. B., & Spitznagel, E. L. (2004). The Homeless Supplement to the Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Test-retest analyses. International Journal of Methods in Psychiatric Research, 13(3), 184-191. *Oliver, J. M., & Simmons, M. E. (1985). Affective disorders and depression as measured by the Diagnostic Interview Schedule and the Beck Depression Inventory in an unselected adult population. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 41(4), 469-477. *Perry, J. C., Lavori, P. W., Cooper, S. H., Hoke, L., & et al. (1987). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule and DSM-III antisocial personality disorder. Journal of Personality Disorders, 1(2), 121-131. *Piacentini, J., Shaffer, D., Fisher, P. W., Schwab-Stone, M., & et al. (1993). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children--Revised Version (DISC--R): III. Concurrent criterion validity. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 32(3), 658-665. *Raaymakers, T. W., Pronk-Verwey, H. A., & Zitman, F. G. (1993). Benzodiazepine abuse and dependence in psychiatric patients diagnosed using the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). Tijdschrift voor Alcohol, Drugs en Andere Psychotrope Stoffen, 19(2), 85-90. *Ribera, J. C., Canino, G., Rubio-Stipec, M., Bravo, M., & et al. (1996). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC-2.1) in Spanish: Reliability in a Hispanic population. Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry, 37(2), 195-204. *Roberts, R. E., Solovitz, B. L., Chen, Y.-W., & Casat, C. (1996). Retest stability of DSM-III-R diagnoses among adolescents using the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC-2.1C). Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 24(3), 349-362. *Robertson, B. A., Ensink, K., Parry, C. D. H., & Chalton, D. (1999). Performance of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children Version 2.3 (DISC-2.3) in an informal settlement area in South Africa. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 38(9), 1156-1164. *Robins, L., & Helzer, J. E. (1994). The half-life of a structured interview: The NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). International Journal of Methods in Psychiatric Research, 4(2), 95-102. *Robins, L. N. (1988). An overview of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule and the Composite International Diagnostic Interview. International classification in psychiatry: Unity and diversity., 205-220. *Robins, L. N., Helzer, J. E., Croughan, J. L., & Ratcliff, K. S. (1981). National Institute of Mental Health diagnostic interview schedule: Its history, characteristics, and validity. Archives of General Psychiatry, 38(4), 381-389. *Robins, L. N., Helzer, J. E., Ratcliff, K. S., & Seyfried, W. (1982). Validity of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule, Version II: DSM-III diagnoses. Psychological Medicine, 12(4), 855-870. *Rogers, R., Cavanaugh, J. L., & Dolmetsch, R. (1981). Schedule of affective disorders and schizophrenia, a diagnostic interview in evaluations of insanity: An exploratory study. Psychological Reports, 49(1), 135-138. *Rogler, L. H., Malgady, R. G., & Tryon, W. W. (1992). Evaluation of mental health: Issues of memory in the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 180(4), 215-222. *Ross, C. A., & Ellason, J. W. (2005). Discriminating Among Diagnostic Categories Using the Dissociative Disorders Interview Schedule. Psychological Reports, 96(2), 445-453. *Ruan, W. J., Goldstein, R. B., Chou, S. P., Smith, S. M., Saha, T. D., Pickering, R. P., et al. (2008). The Alcohol Use Disorder and Associated Disabilities Interview Schedule-IV (AUDADIS-IV): Reliability of new psychiatric diagnostic modules and risk factors in a general population sample. Drug and Alcohol Dependence, 92(1-3), 27-36. *Rubio-Stipec, M., Canino, G., Robins, L. N., Wittchen, H.-U., & et al. (1993). The somatization schedule of the Composite International Diagnostic Interview: The use of the probe flow chart in 17 different countries. International Journal of Methods in Psychiatric Research, 3(2), 129-136. *Rubio-Stipec, M., Canino, G. J., Shrout, P., Dulcan, M., & et al. (1994). Psychometric properties of parents and children as informants in child psychiatry epidemiology with the Spanish Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC.2). Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 22(6), 703-720. *Rubio-Stipec, M., Shrout, P. E., Bird, H., Canino, G., & Bravo, M. (1989). Symptom scales of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Factor results in Hispanic and Anglo samples. Psychological Assessment: A Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 1(1), 30-34. *Schwab-Stone, M., Fallon, T., Briggs, M., & Crowther, B. (1994). Reliability of diagnostic reporting for children aged 6-11 years: A test-retest study of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children--Revised. American Journal of Psychiatry, 151(7), 1048-1054. *Schwab-Stone, M., Fisher, P. W., Piacentini, J., Shaffer, D., & et al. (1993). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children--Revised version (DISC--R): II. Test-retest reliability. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 32(3), 651-657. *Schwab-Stone, M. E., Shaffer, D., Dulcan, M. K., Jensen, P. S., & et al. (1996). Criterion validity of the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children Version 2.3 (DISC-2.3). Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 35(7), 878-888. *Shaffer, D., Fisher, P., Dulcan, M. K., & Davies, M. (1996). The NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children Version 2.3 (DISC-2.3): Description, acceptability, prevalence rates, and performance in the MECA study. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 35(7), 865-877. *Shaffer, D., Fisher, P., & Lucas, C. (2004). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children (DISC). Comprehensive handbook of psychological assessment, Vol. 2: Personality assessment., 256-270. *Shaffer, D., Fisher, P., Lucas, C. P., Dulcan, M. K., & Schwab-Stone, M. E. (2000). NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children Version IV (NIMH DISC-IV): Description, differences from previous versions, and reliability of some common diagnoses. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 39(1), 28-38. *Shaffer, D., Schwab-Stone, M., Fisher, P. W., Cohen, P., & et al. (1993). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children--Revised version (DISC--R): I. Preparation, field testing, interrater reliability, and acceptability. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 32(3), 643-650. *Smith, M. C., & Mollica, R. F. (1992). Issues of memory in the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 180(4), 225-226. *Stefansson, J. G., Lindal, E., GuDmundsdottir, A., & Bjornsson, J. K. (1996). Alcohol abuse and dependence in an Icelandic cohort as estimated with the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Nordic Journal of Psychiatry, 50(3), 225-232. *Steinberg, A. G., Lipton, D. S., Eckhardt, E., Goldstein, M., & Sullivan, V. J. (1998). The Diagnostic Interview Schedule for deaf patients on interactive video: A preliminary investigation. American Journal of Psychiatry, 155(11), 1603-1604. *Swartz, M. S., Blazer, D. G., George, L. K., Winfield, I., & et al. (1989). Identification of borderline personality disorder with the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule. American Journal of Psychiatry, 146(2), 200-205. *Szadoczky, E., Fazekas, I., Furedi, J., & Papp, Z. (1995). Experiences with the Hungarian Version of the DIS (Diagnostic Interview Schedule) used for psychiatric patients. Psychiatria Hungarica, 10(5), 501-508. *Vandiver, T., & Sher, K. J. (1991). Temporal stability of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Psychological Assessment: A Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 3(2), 277-281. *Vandiver, T., & Sher, K. J. (1991). "Temporal stability of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule": Correction to Vandiver and Sher. Psychological Assessment: A Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 3(4). *von Korff, M., Shapiro, S., Burke, J. D., Teitlebaum, M., & et al. (1987). Anxiety and depression in a primary care clinic: Comparison of Diagnostic Interview Schedule, General Health Questionnaire, and practitioner assessments. Archives of General Psychiatry, 44(2), 152-156. *von Korff, M. R., & Anthony, J. C. (1982). The NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule modified to record current mental status. Journal of Affective Disorders, 4(4), 365-371. *Wasserman, G. A., McReynolds, L. S., Fisher, P., & Lucas, C. P. (2005). Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children: Present State Voice Version. Mental health screening and assessment in juvenile justice., 224-239. *Wells, J. C., Tien, A. Y., Garrison, R., & Eaton, W. W. (1994). Risk factors for the incidence of social phobia as determined by the Diagnostic Interview Schedule in a population-based study. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 90(2), 84-90. *Wells, K. B., Burnam, M. A., Leake, B., & Robins, L. N. (1988). Agreement between face-to-face and telephone-administered versions of the depression section of the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 22(3), 207-220. *Wittchen, H.-U., Semler, G., & von Zerssen, D. (1985). A comparison of two diagnostic methods: Clinical ICD diagnoses vs DSM-III and Research Diagnostic Criteria using the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (version 2). Archives of General Psychiatry, 42(7), 677-684. *Wyndowe, J. (1987). The microcomputerized Diagnostic Interview Schedule: Clinical use in an out-patient setting. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 32(2), 93-99. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Garvey, S. A. (1989). Development and testing of alternative items for the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Dissertation Abstracts International, 50(5-B). *McGrath, A. M. (2000). The validity of the ADHD section of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule for Children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 60(11-B). *Sadler, Z. E. (2005). An approach to estimating relative goodness of fit with application to the Diagnostic Interview Schedule in measuring depression for selected race/ethnic groups in the United States. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 65(8-B). External links Category:Interview schedules Category:Screening category:Psychodiagnostic interview